


Per aspera ad astra

by slagmaker



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Doggy Style, Gay Robots, Ghost Sex, M/M, PWP, Starbee, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, awkward confessions, ghost blowjob, it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slagmaker/pseuds/slagmaker
Summary: PWP.  Bumblebee and his questionably corporeal companion’s relationship takes on a new form.





	Per aspera ad astra

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how ghost sex works but hey it’s the power of love.

Bumblebee’s current position as a diplomat was tough, but having Starscream pop out to deliver a sarcastic gesture towards snooty councilors. The hardest thing was to hide his smiles for when he was “alone” with is ghost companion to laugh with him together. 

Bumblebee was starting to get used to having Starscream in ghost-form around. After all, their places had been reversed… it may be an unconventional friendship, one that the average bot would question the very reality of, but friendship nonetheless.

Friendship. Yes. Putting a different word to it would be strange, wouldn’t it? Though the palpitations of his spark whenever he appeared for him with his signature attractive smirk and cocked hip. His shapely frame with his thin waist and shapely aft that he often found himself guiltily fantasizing about feeling up…

Frag. His frame was getting hot now. Good thing he had returned to his quarters for the cycle.

A quick look around his room to make sure Starscream wasn’t there (he would probably mock him, Bee thought), and he released his spike with a click. Bumblebee rubbed himself to hardness, imagining it was Starscream’s pretty nimble fingers doing it to him, skillfully pleasuring his spike, maybe leaning in for a kiss…

He was worked up enough to not care about the small guilty feeling that was typically at the back of his mind, so he closed his optics and focused on his fantasy while moving his hand frantically. A weak moan of “Starscream…” escaped his lips.

He stopped when something was off. His spike felt _wet_ , but he hadn’t overloaded yet… What was going on? Not to mention, his spike was still being stimulated even when he had stopped moving his own hand…  
Oh…? Oh!

His optics shot up. Between his legs was no one but the object of his fantasies, Starscream… and he was lapping at the tip of his spike…

“Starscream?!” This had to be a bizarre wet dream…

“Shh…” Starscream’s lips left Bee’s spike. “You were thinking of me, weren’t you? Doing all sorts of indecent things to me, I bet…” 

He was smirking instead of mocking, completely unlike what Bee had feared he would do if he ever found out about his crush (there was no denying what it was now).

It wasn’t just a smirk, it was accompanied by a _seductive_ gaze. “Will you let me?” he said in a cloyingly pleading voice, and Bee nodded with a squeak. There was no way he _could_ refuse, even though he was still doubting this was even happening.

Starscream returned to Bee’s spike, this time wasting no time and swallowing around him entirely. He began bobbing his head, sending pulses of pleasure through Bee’s entire frame. It felt like he was being electrocuted by the sensation.

The normal thing to do would be to close his optics and just enjoy it, but the view of Starscream sucking him off was too alluring. He looked like he enjoyed sucking a good mech’s spike more than anyone in the entire universe.

“Close?” he parted from Bee’s spike briefly, using his fingers to stroke him instead, and Bee nodded desperately, feeling himself overloading just as Starscream said it. 

He reached down to grab his face, but instead ended up with his hand full of his own transfluids…

Oh, this was a dream after all. 

Flustered, Bee cleaned himself off quickly and laid down on his back on the berth.

“So cold, after what I did for you…”, Bee heard a voice say just as he closed his optics.  
“Starscream?” He shot them up again, face to face with Starscream who was now on top of him.

“Sorry, sorry.” His seductive smile was back “I just couldn’t help myself…”

“Starscream….”

“You can still go, right? I want something in return too, if you can still get that cute spike of yours hard again…”

“Of course I can!” Bee could already feel himself getting hard again, just from Starscream’s teasing. Frag, he knew how to destroy a mech in the best possible way.

Bee sat up, and released his spike again, stroking it hard again and feeling confident now that Starscream was staring at it with hungry optics. 

Starscream turned around, away from Bee on the berth, getting on all fours. He released his interfacing panel, giving Bee a nice view of his glistening valve. Starscream reached a hand to it, spreading his valve lips, as if showing off how wet Bee made him. 

“Spike me. Spike me hard.”  
“Yes,” Bee said, this time no hesitation or awkwardness in his actions as he approached Starscream’s submissive position. Bee held his spike, guiding himself between wet folds. He felt like he was going to overload again just from being inside Starscream, but he was determined to give him what he wanted. 

“Oh…,” Starscream moaned, arching his back, as Bumblebee started moving. “More… don’t stop…”

Feeling nothing but encouragement, Bee pushed himself all the way in, completely enveloped, never having felt anything this amazing in his million of years of living.

The feel of being squeezed by tight walls was mesmerizing, and he felt his hips moving instinctively, like their frames were made for each other. Begging moans escaped Starscream’s throat, encouraging him to frag the needy jet harder and harder. 

“Bee…” Starscream finally whined, as Bee felt the Jet’s frame tense up. He was overloading, and Bee felt himself being dragged along for the ride.

This time Starscream didn’t disappear as Bee overloaded, but accepted his overload with his own, his frame welcoming the other mech’s fluids into his own. His frame arched one final time before going limp, slowly disappearing from Bee’s view… Bee couldn’t tell if was because of himself going into recharge after his overload or if he couldn’t remain semi-corporeal after the overstimulation, but he fell into a long night’s recharge with his frame feeling better than he could remember it being lately.

Next morning…

Bee rushed down a hallway, and tried the code for the door to the meeting room where the scheduled early meeting was going to be held. The ‘room is locked’ alarm kept beeping, though he was sure he hadn’t made any mistake….

“Oh frag,” he said when he noticed his chronometer was at odds with the time posted on the door. “I’m fifteen minutes early! I didn’t have to rush!”

He calmed down, but shortly after he felt his cheeks burn. Maybe he subconsciously rushed here to avoid thinking about… things… 

“Late huh? Good, that gives me time to answer you”  
Bee stiffened, as he saw Starscream with crossed arms next to him.  


“Starscream!?”  


He nodded and grinned.  


“Bee, you look like you’ve seen a ghost… or should I say a succubus?”  


Bee blushed and covered his face with his hands.  


“I was trying to rationalize all that as having been a dream… so it really happened, huh? We really…”  


“Don’t hide your face! I want to tell you something.”  


Bee slowly removed his hands. “What did you mean by ‘answer’?”  


“This.“  


Starscream swept in and gave Bee a quick kiss.  


He parted from him, his usual smile returning.  


“You wanted to _confess_ something to me, didn’t you? You didn’t say it, but your actions said it all. Well here’s my answer. I do too.”  


Bee’s blush deepened, but his own smile returned. He nodded.

He could hear pede-steps from the corridor. People were getting here for the meeting. He quickly composed his pose, back to professional mode. 

It didn’t matter how tedious these meetings were or how much the councilors clearly had disdain for him. He had his ghost boyfriend and that was all that mattered.


End file.
